Buried Heart
by Blodigealach
Summary: Her heart was buried along with the death of the man she loved. ReplikuNami. AU.


Disclaimer : Square-Enix, Tetsuya Nomura  
Series : Kingdom Hearts  
Pairing : ReplikuNami, RokuNami (one-sided)  
Note : This is an AU, and I replaced Repliku's name with 'Ruki'. DO NOT LAUGH. I know it's a silly name...

* * *

**Buried Heart**

His name was Ruki. It's a funny name, but I didn't care about it at all. He had silver hair, fall straight to his shoulders. His eyes were aquamarine, like the ocean. His skin was pale as the snow, and the dark colors of his clothes only made him looked even paler.

He's a very nice guy. His grades might be not really good; he might be an EMO-Goth boy; he might be a loner; but he had an angelic smile that he often showed to me. He never whined about anything in front of me. He always accompanied me every time I had to walk passed a dangerous street. He held my hand every time I feel afraid, and let me lay on his chest when I cried.

He was a stranger back then. We met each other by accident. He miss recognized me as one of his junior high school friends, but then we introduced ourselves to each other. We went into the same class, so then we were classmates. I wasn't really good at communicating with people, but he was always there each time I need a company. I told him every single of my feelings, and so did he. After that, we were friends.

He always stayed with me, helped me every time I need a hand, cheered me every time I felt sad, pushed me every time I felt down, and encouraged me every time I felt hated. He held my hand; let me lay down in his arms. He wiped away my tears, whispered that everything would be okay. His hands were on my shoulders; my head was on his chest. He stroked my hair, caressed my cheek. And when I felt his lips on mine, I knew we were lovers.

Time passed by, and when I realized, I had to go back. I was only an exchange student. One year had passed, and I had to go back to my hometown. There was no farewell between him and me. He didn't say a word when I left, and so did I. I couldn't hold my tears when I saw into those aquamarine eyes. His eyes told me not to go, but neither of us could change everything. I left him without a word; the thing I would regret sooner or later.

Days after I arrived back to my hometown, I called him. I knew that I had to let the past passed away, but everything about him were too much to forget. My heart screamed to hear his voice. I missed him so much, until I couldn't think anything but him. My heart beat fast as I waited for the answer. The person who was answering the phone wasn't him, so I asked for him politely, while I was calling out his name deep down in my heart.

"He wasn't here anymore," said that person, "About 2 days ago, there was an accident. He was hit by a car when he tried to save a kid. He was… dead…"

I couldn't believe my ears. Ruki was dead. I could see the flashes of his images. I remembered how we first met, the monochromatic colors of his clothes, the fresh smell of his cologne, his cheerful laugh, the deepness of his aquamarine eyes, his gentle touch, his smile, and the sweetness of his first and last kiss…

I cried out of my mind. I couldn't accept the truth. I didn't want to hear that he was dead. I wouldn't believe that it wasn't a dream. I couldn't live without him, so how I would pass my life after he gone? I would live like a zombie, soulless and heartless.

Months after that, I met Roxas. He's a nice guy too, with spiky golden hair, and sky blue eyes. He was very nice to me, and our relationship went well. He was a stranger, then a classmate, then a friend. He did hold my shoulders, like Ruki did after he said he loved me, but Roxas didn't say anything to me. Besides, I was still afraid. I still couldn't forget Ruki too. Every single thing about him still haunted my mind. Everyone said Roxas and I were lovers, but I always denied it. We weren't lovers, at least not for me.

One day, Roxas asked me out for a date. I accepted it; even I didn't fully mean it. When we were on our way, I saw a silver-haired boy, together with a brunette. My heart stopped when I saw that silver-haired boy, and I ran to him, leaving Roxas that called out my name in panic. I didn't think about anything. I couldn't think about anything. I only ran into that boy and called a name out, "Ruki…?" The silver-haired boy looked back at me with shocked face. It's not Ruki. They looked exactly same, but it's not him…

Suddenly, my tears flooded my cheek. I couldn't hold the sadness overflowing my heart. I knew Ruki has been dead. I realized that the dead couldn't be lived again. But I still wanted to meet him, even only once.

"Hey, Riku, what have you done to her? She's crying so badly!" said the brunette.

"I don't know!" scowled the silver-haired. He looked carefully to me, and once again he looked shocked. "Na… Naminé… You're Naminé, right?"

I looked up to him. He knew my name. But… how can?

"Um… maybe it's hard for you… but… My name is Riku. I'm Ruki's twin brother. He often told me about you," he said. Now I understand why they looked a like. But heard his name again, my tears were overflowing once again. At least Riku brought me to the nearest café. We sat there and chatted a while. He told me everything about Ruki, about how he often told his family about me, about how he felt glad to meet me.

"And… A moment before he passed away, he told me to tell you these 2 things…" said Riku. I listened carefully.

"He said…"  
"_'I love you'_ and _'I am sorry'_…"

Once again I cried. I could feel the pain in my heart. I could feel his embrace once again. I could barely hear his whisper. I remembered the way he smiled, and who we didn't say anything in our last meeting.

I barely remembered about Roxas until he suddenly appeared before our table. He looked worried and I could hear his heavy breath. Riku looked up to him and smiled lightly at him.

"Sorry. Is this your girlfriend? I'm sorry I 'kidnapped' her," said Riku.

"No. I'm not his girlfriend. He… is just Ruki's replacement…" I said. Roxas looked shocked.

"Who the hell is this Ruki guy? And who is this white-lock?!" said Roxas angrily.

"Ruki was my boyfriend… no. He IS my boyfriend." I answered. Roxas looked so furious.

"You never told me that you already have a boyfriend!!" he shouted. Riku stood up and placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Because he's already dead…" whispered Riku. Roxas looked at me with shocked look.

"Then forget him! He's dead! You have me now!!" said Roxas desperately. I smiled emptily at him.

"I can't. I have no heart to love you anymore. My heart was buried with Ruki…"


End file.
